chatusersfandomcom-20200213-history
Primadonna Girl
Primadonna Girl is a Wikia contributer, best known for her edits on the Glee & Once Upon a Time Wikis. Biography Life So basically, I was born in the big city and have lived there my entire life. I never was a popular girl in my childhood, as I didn't really view myself as being pretty, or funny. I was pretty much the enigma of an outcast--with my stubby limbs and mucky brown hair. I hated my childhood, which only worsened after my mother and father split from each other. It really tore me up inside, and I really didn't know how to feel, so I kept myself guarded. Glee Wiki (2011-2012, 2013-Present) I joined Glee Wiki in January 2011, which seemed like a fun & friendly community. I made lots of friends, and was supported through a lot of the troubles I'd been facing at the time. Adminship & Personal Dramas Around the time of Summer, 2012, I was promoted to an admin due to my proficient edits. Around that time, I became semi-friends with a group by the name of Free Beerz (Simple.PlanNER in particular) who were plotting to remove the head bureaucrat from power due to her supposed dictatorship. Around that time, I was introduced to the thought of trolling for fun, and it became a large necessity on my part. Anyways, I began trolling and a lot of the other admins were plotting to remove me, so I did it myself and left. It was kind of funny actually, there was so much backstabbing and shit talking going on behind the scenes that any positive thoughts that I had for this "perfect society" had now been disregarded. Desperate Housewives Wiki (2012) I first joined DH wiki to spy on Valentina when I was an admin, where I met Renaboss, MaryPierceLopez, Dr.Sonya, and Julietfan2626, whom I'd previously known on the Glee Wiki. Valentina and I didn't get off at a good start (I still remember her calling me a heffer for no reasonat all) and I was having suspicious feels from the others. I joined again around the time I left the glee wiki, where they opened me up with Warm arms, with the exception of Valentina. We bonded over our blatant disgust for the Glee Wiki. Once Upon a Time Wiki (2012-Present) I joined everyone else on the move to the Once Upon a Time wiki, where a lot of the current feuds began at (from what I know, of course). I remain there today, friends with the all of the other regulars. Burnbook Burnbook had began as a revenge plot for the Glee Wiki. I'd been planning to frame bitch Perry for doing it (with the help and suggestion from Val and Liz) yet everything turned on me when the Glee Wikians suddenly gotthe link to it. That's what started all the tension and drama, and I'm pretty sure everyone there hated be, but like who fucking cares because it's the mother fucking internet, right? Drama with Valentina Valentina and I had always had a strained relationship and often threw insults at each other. I hated that bitch lol and she was obviously jelly because I'm prettier than her. We try to remain on friendly terms, and have both apologized for our mindless behavior towards each other. Category:Main Users